Electronic documents may comprise a compilation of data that may be represented in one or more data formats and/or in one or more data files. Such a compilation of data may be utilized to present a visual representation of the electronic document in any one of several types of media, such as print and/or electronic media. Electronic documents may additionally include data representative of one or more document objects, such as digital media assets. Digital media assets may include digital images, audio, video, graphics or text, for example. Electronic documents may include formatting data. The formatting data may provide formatting for the electronic document, to enable the electronic document to be embodied in a particular media, such as print media or electronic media.
An electronic document may be formatted for a particular use, such as, for example, forming a printed document, forming a web page and/or forming an electronic display of the document, for example. However, it may be desirable to utilize an electronic document formatted for a particular use for one or more other uses. Using an electronic document for uses in addition to the suited use may involve numerous formatting and editing processes. In one example, an electronic document may include formatting data enabling a printed representation of the electronic document. Such formatting data may produce desired properties in the printed representation. If the electronic document is utilized to produce a web page, for example, the electronic document may first have to be formatted in a different manner, which may be time intensive and/or processing intensive. A method of packaging an electronic document, such that the document may be suitable for one or more uses may address one or more of these limitations.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.